


Enough

by xylarias



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Happy Keith (Voltron), Happy Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Sad Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylarias/pseuds/xylarias
Summary: (K)Langst with a fluffy ending!





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Just angst with a fluffy ending tbh

Enough.

Was he enough?

He probably wasn't.

He wasn't enough to make Keith smile.

He wasn't enough to make Keith laugh.

He wasn't enough to make Keith hug him.

He wasn't enough to make Keith kiss him.

He wasn't enough to earn Keith's trust.

He wasn't enough to make Keith stay.

He simply wasn't enough for Keith, and he knew that.

He could never be enough for the black-haired boy who had eyes like a galaxy, skin like ivory porcelain and a smile like an angel's.

And now Keith was gone. He was gone, and he wasn't going to come back anytime soon. Not that it mattered. He wouldn't pay any attention to Lance, anyway.

Tears were streaming down Lance's cheeks. He was holding Keith's jacket as if it was something precious – something so precious that if you dropped it, it would shatter into a million pieces.

"Mullet..." Lance whispered. He swallowed. "Keith."

"I miss you."

He said the last words quietly, so quietly that only a dog could hear them. Possibly.

Lance was sobbing, and he didn't know how to stop. He hadn't even realized how much Keith mattered to him until he'd left.

Days (weeks, maybe even months? He'd lost track of time) later Lance was on his bed, holding Keith's jacket (as he'd held it every day). He was sobbing. Again. He just didn't know how to stop, not when he'd left so many things unsaid.

He could hear the faint sound of approaching footsteps.

_Footsteps?_

A spark of hope lit up inside Lance. He held his breath. It could be Pidge – or maybe Hunk – but it could be Keith, too, couldn't it?

He held onto the jacket, eyes wide as he observed the door. It opened. The figure was lean, and it was dressed in some sort of armor with glowing marks.

"Lance."

Lance recognized the voice. It was Keith's. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding; he'd longed to hear his name said by that particular voice for so long – it almost felt unreal.

"... Keith?" Lance whispered, and now he was crying tears of happiness instead.

Keith sat beside Lance, wrapping his arms around him. "Lance", he said again.

Lance smiled. "Keith."

Lance hugged him back, happier than he'd been in a long while.

"Am I enough?" he whispered out loud, although he'd meant to keep it to himself.

Keith kissed him on the cheek (which made Lance blush) and whispered something.

Lance was too much of a mess to hear it properly, but he was able to make something out of it.

_"You're enough. You always have been. I love you, Lance."_

_"I love you too, Keith."_


End file.
